Problem: A class sold tickets to their school play. Each of the $23$ students in the class sold $4$ tickets. The cost of each ticket was $\$7$. How much money did the class earn by selling tickets to the play? $\$$
$\begin{aligned} {\text{number of students}} \times {\text{tickets per student}} &= {\text{number of tickets}}\\ {23} \times {4} &= {92} \end{aligned}$ The class sold ${92}$ tickets. $\begin{aligned} {\text{number of tickets}} \times \text{dollars per ticket}} &= {\text{total dollars}}\\ {92} \times 7} &= {644} \end{aligned}$ The class raised $\${644}$ by selling tickets to the play.